custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Romulus
Romulus, also know as''' The Moonlit Knight''' was a De-Matoran whom later became a Toa of Sonics living on the island of Garghi Nui on the planet Primordius Magna. Romulus was one of many Matoran to participate in the Primordius Magna Civil War . History Pre-Civil War Before the Primordius Magna Civil War began, Romulus studied physics as a scholar at the award winning University of Garghi Nui. With aspirations to become a professor of physics, Romulus enrolled in a Ph.D course. However, before he could complete the course, Romulus was recruited by his home village of De-Koro, to fight in the Primordius Magna civil war. Primordius Magna Civil War To his mentors, Romulus proved to be a quick-learning soldier, and first saw action at the Battle at Kikanolu Creek, around 2 BKT. From that little skirmish, went on to participate in, perhaps the most significant battle of the whole civil war, The Battle of Odinax. During the Battle of Odinax, Romulus was given a turret to man, but after being struct and wounded by a bullet, surrendered the post to fellow soldier, Magnon. Abilities and Traits Personality Romulus was mostly a quite individual. As a Matoran, and later a Toa of Sonics, he had a great dislike of loud noises, and avoided trouble whenever possible. But Romulus was also a kind and phlegmatic individual, who refrained from criticism whenever possible. Intelligent and observant, Romulus could almost always be counted on to find a solution to any problem. Once engrossed in solving a problem, getting him to stop or pay attention to anything else, was about as fruitless as a bare peach tree. Powers As a Toa of Sonics, Romulus was a relatively powerful Toa. He could create, control, and absorb sound. A loud enough sound would be sufficient to simply shake his opponent to dust. However, Romulus had to be careful, for he was intolerant to his own powers, thus rendering him vulnerable to his own elemental attacks. Tools and Weapons Romulus' Toa weapon of choice were a pair of sonic switchblades. With thin, but sharp protosteel blades, these weapons were superb for channeling his elemental powers, on top of being most deadly, in melee combat. Kanohi Mask Romulus bore the Great Delkhi, the great mask of elemental resistance. This mask allowed Romulus to repel any elemental attack targeted at him. However, it only worked against one opponent at a time, and was ineffective against surprise attacks, or conjoined elemental attacks. Romulus' Delkhi was shape shifted to resemble a great Avohkii, in order to honor a past Toa hero. Stats Trivia *Romulus is named after the mythical twins, Romulus and Remus (the earlier), whom were said to have been nurtured and raised by the Capitoline Wolf'.' *The idea for Romulus was inspired by Ids5621's Armored Woman, despite the fact the design does not reflect this. Appearances *[[A World at War |''A World at War ]] (First Appearance) *Guardian of the Dead Souls'' See also *Romulus/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:De-Matoran Category:Toa of Sonics Category:Sonics Category:Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion Category:Scholars Category:Arcajax Academy of Soldiers Category:Notable Alumni of Garghi Nui University Category:A-Team